My eternal darkness
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Atually an Area 51 story but they don't have that section so I went for the next best thing.What happens when the conspiracy becomes the nightmare?  rated M for gore and scary scenes!
1. life in hell

Area 51

by Ryan Chad Gaertner

Intro It was supposed to be a routine mission go in, find the biohazard, clean, and get out, we've had to use force before and had to experiance hotzones before but this, this was different. Drop location different, area code, but nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to become this is my story my journey.

Character Intro

Anthony Ramirez at first I thought Ramirez was the kind of to the book commander who hated babysitting a bunch of lab rats but mission after mission he proved that he deserved our respect he was our captain, our leader and we would have followed him just about anywhere.

John Crispy after after clearing up a hotzone in Bisby Arizona Crispy and I had to spend ten days in quarantine by day 3 I wanted to hit him by day 7 I did in the skirmish my head smashed on the table and Crispy had to patch me up and help me recover for 3 weeks he never said a word.

Jason Mccan we went to a bookstore after a mission and Mccan got into a fight with a couple of thugs and they grabbed Mccan's book he got it back but he said chapter 4 would never be the same.

Main story

The scientists at area 51 are rumored to be the most intelligent people in the world, they know what happened heck they probably created it but they're scared of what's beyond those doors the doors I am about to open heh lucky me. We got to the base when Major Bridges told us to suit up after that we found a spy and eliminated him. We came back to find that the elevator was fixed and we could start the mission. Once we descended into the base I realized just how large it was everywhere we looked we saw secrets spy planes, experimental weapons, and a lot of scared people, the virus was meant to be a kept in the dark secret and after you make contact with it it turns your body against you. When we reached our objective it was almost with a sign of releif to start the mission to do anything and to forget what we just witnessed. But when we got down there things were a heck of a lot worse as we entered the room we encountered some creatures probably side effects of the virus or some experimentations. After we eliminated the hostiles we found a scientist and saw him turn into one of those monsters we keep fighting. After we made to the main reactor Mccan and I were stuck with getting it back online, but as I tried to get to back to the others I saw Mccan killed by one of those godforsaken mutants I threw three grenades at it and it was decimated. I saw Crispy trying to help Mccan but Ramirez and I knew that nothing could bring him back. I hate to leave Mccan behind but I know that we have no choice we have to remain focused or we might become part of the body count, God only knows what that thing reeally was, I greive for Mccan but I can't help feeling am I next? We went through the main reactor area and found some soldiers who needed our help and found a way down to the lower leverls. I however was stuck with getting the firredoors, and after I got them open but then I was locked in the control room and tried to get to the firedoors but they closed before I could.


	2. Things get worse

My Eternal Darkness

Character intro

Chew a good friend of mine he was once on Team Bravo but they moved him to Delta because of his excellent leadership during missions.

Team Delta the team we were sent to rescue all that remained was Dixon, Dave, John, and Chew.

After the door closed I saw something moving in the dark inside the door and Crispy went to check it out but Ramirez and heard a scream and he went to see if Crispy was alright. Then I saw him thrown against the blast window by something. Then another door opened and a soldier was being eaten alive by one of those Damn mutants and I shot it but it was too late for the the soldier so I shot him or else he would have become one of those mutants. I then saw a way to get inside the door and I saw Ramirez dead and then I saw Crispy asking, pleading for my help then when I saw his face I saw he became one of those mutants so I had to kill him it was the hardest thing I have ever done and I wished I could have helped him. Mccan, Ramirez and Crispy, we'd been on hundreds of missions together, they didn't deserve to die like this, no one deserves to die like this and I thought that if I could just out of here this nightmare would be over but for now I will have to fight to see if there are any more survivors. I made it to the communications room and got a signal from Major Bridges and then I linked with Hazteam Delta's frequency and found out they were in the training area surrounded by the creatures. I found them and they were barely holing on so I helped them and they wanted me to get the main guns up and running so we could blow these things away but the power charger was missing so I had to find it but when I got in the room there were even more creatures taking out more soldiers it was terrifying. I did manage to find the power charger but then I heard on my radio that Delta needed my help now so I put the charger in the guns and we started blasting away and after we blew a hole in the wall we proceeded to our next objective to kill the mutant that killed my team. Then the power went out and we heard a scream from one of our teammates and we found his arm lying on the window and then we saw another teammate being dragged into the darkness screaming. Then his head came rolling over to our feet and we were just scared as hell. And then we saw the monster that took my team out I was knocked unconcious the others were not so lucky because they were being masacred. All that was left of Delta team was Chew a good friend of mine he was barely alive from the cut he got but surprisingly he did'nt turn into a mutant. We came to some sort of wierd elevator and we radioed command that we were heading back but then a hidden bomb exploded and Chew and I fell down the shaft and then everything went black


End file.
